


I love him mom

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy opens his heart, Bellarke, F/M, Honoring Kane Abby Monty Harper and Octavia, Memorial stones, Saying goodbye to the ones they've lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: ONESHOTAfter everything that's happened Bellamy and Clarke finally say goodbye to their friends/family....He finds her when she's talking to her mom, laying in front of her memorial stone... A parallel to the scene in season 4, when they are held captive by Azgeda and Clarke says 'I loved her mom' and Bellamy hears it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I love him mom

Today was another sad day, but also a day to be thankful. The group of friends had organized a memorial service for the ones they had lost. In the past few weeks they've been busy making memorial stones and preparing this service. So much had happened and no one ever really get a chance to say goodbye, it was time to help each other process things...

There were 5 memorial stones for; Kane, Abby, Monty, Harper and Octavia.

It was a beautiful service, but the two leaders weren't there... Both were involved in all of it, they helped picking out the words on the stones and of course they did have the intention to come. But eventually Clarke couldn't handle it and Bellamy felt like he didn't even deserve to be there. It cost them a fight right before the service and the others had trouble to accept.

Hours after the service Clarke scuffed her way to her mom's tombstone and sunk to her knees, as soon as she stood before it. Her heart was so heavy when she looked at the stones all lined up next to each other. It was beautiful, but still hurt so much...

_In loving memory of_

_Abigail Griffin_

_Beloved wife & mother_

_Hope is everything_

Mom loved Kane with her whole heart, but she also was Jake's beloved wife and Marcus' respected that so much. As she lowered herself, bending in to read further, her sobbing became louder. Tears ran down her cheeks, her hand covered her mouth when she looked over at Kane's tombstone right next to her mom's, that said:

_In loving memory of_

_Marcus Kane_

_Beloved son & friend_

_In peace may you leave this shore_

_In love may you find the next_

_Safe passage on your travels_

_Until our final journey to the ground_

The service was to much for Clarke, she'd tried...it took her to the last moment until she decided to run away and lock herself up in her room to bawl her eyes out unseen... But now, after the service, she was there to say her last goodbyes in her own way. Imagining it as one last talk to her mom, like the way she'd been talking to Bellamy for six years and seven days.

No reply from her mom this time, no sweet motherly hug, no 'oh sweetheart everything will be ok', no advice anymore. Not ever again, and it sunk in, especially because she was still recovering, from what she went through physically, not long ago. Headaches, dizziness and black outs, were all part of it.

Bellamy had been quietly worrying so much, without her approval, he'd been asking Jackson numerous of times if he was sure she was going to be ok...If Clarke didn't need another check up, blood test, or brain scan.

You're soulmates, or you're not...And it was as if they'd arranged meeting each other here and now, but telepathy did the work for them. Bellamy had the exact same idea and the service was way to much, also for him. But he had to pay his last respects, in his own way, determined to skip Octavia's stone. Until he knew for sure she was really gone, there was no way he'd say goodbye to his sister now, even though it was explained to him many times that she'd probably never come back.

The thought of his little sister and the way he'd lost her, made him lower his head and look at how his feet took him further to the memorial stones.

Deep inside of him was the sadness and he was grieving but hid it most of the time, or expressed himself in anger. Bellamy was mostly angry at himself and it would take him a long time to accept and to be able to let Octavia go in peace, if he would ever. The guilt was so huge, that he didn't even dare to shed one tear...He didn't feel worthy to mourn his sister.

From a distance he gazed at the memorial stones and jumped up from his thoughts when he saw Clarke laying in front of Abby's stone. It was heartbreaking to see her mourn like this, ever since it happened she just wasn't the same. He'd never seen her like this and wondered many times how the hell she got herself through those six years without giving up...But it was somehow recognizable and also confronting, Bellamy himself had felt like this too, after he left her behind to die on Earth.

Reluctantly he moved closer, barely lifting his feet off the ground, thinking of the last time that he'd seen Kane. His words, there were so many wise words to think of, Bellamy often tried to remember them. This man had really tried to be there for him as a father. And Bellamy was aware of that and felt it, but unfortunately never expressed himself about it.

As he came closer, the murmuring and sobbing became clearer, which made his heart heavier...and suddenly it was like someone punched him in the face, when he heard her wail:

_**“I love him mom”** _

Bellamy held his breath and then breathed out the air left in his lungs, all at once. Did he just hear it right?  
With his hand on his heart he tried to catch his breath, it really struck him. _She really loves me?_ His heart was pounding harder then ever. A sudden feeling, like he was falling...

Now what? He couldn't be here now and made a quick decision, to carefully turn and walk away unseen. Oh he felt like such a coward! Keeping his eyes on Clarke as long as he could, to make sure she didn't see him...

If only she hadn't said those words, he wouldn't be completely off guard...And there would be absolutely nothing, to keep him from walking over there, to comfort her. Everything inside him screamed; _Go back, go back. Take her in your arms you coward_. His feet were heavy when he started to move further away. Leaving her like this felt so bad. It was a quick, stupid decision, because he was afraid.

“No”

He suddenly heard behind him, a light voice, telling him how weak and broken she was. Clarke had just gathered all her strength to call out for him. And it made him turn immediately.

“Please don't go” she begged.

Clarke looked pale, he didn't hesitate and ran towards her to help her up with both hands. When he had her up, she was unstable on her feet.

A warm invitation, when he opened his arms, so she could fall into them. Bellamy safely wrapped his arms around her, like only he could, pushing her softly against him.

“Hey hey, sshh it's ok....Come here.” he soothed and closed his eyes, an attempt not to cry, deeply inhaling her familiar scent. His warm soft lips pressed a little kiss on her forehead.

“I'm here.” he reassured.  
She buried her face in his soft coat, eyes shut tight, while she wailed in his arms. Her arms tightly around him, her hands reaching his back, grabbing the fabric of his coat, like she would never let go.  
  


Bellamy softly cried with her, rocking her back and forth. They both needed each other now more then ever...

Clarke sobbed “Please...stay with me” He slowly felt her body relax in his arms, our King has that effect on his Princess.

After this intimate hug, they let each other go and turned to the stones, no space left between them.

He swallowed, softly consoling “They turned out nice” quickly wiping away his own tears.

Clarke nodded fast and glanced at him “You'd like to say our last goodbyes together?” her voice was trembling.

 _Together._ He clenched his jaws, thinking about the deeper meaning of that word.

But like always, he redirected “I heard you weren't at the service.”

New tears welled up in her eyes when their eyes locked “I couldn't”

“Me either”

She blinked her eyes and slightly nodded, like she knew and understood why. A soft sweet touch on her back with his big hand, as an answer that they understood each other. Soulmates sometimes don't need much words.

Clarke's eyes drifted off to Octavia's stone at the end of the row...In an attempt to help him, she took his hand, but Bellamy pulled it back right away. Followed by a sudden firm head shake and a sigh, his reaction sealed her lips.

“I'm sorry but I can't” he admitted “But we can say our last goodbyes to your mum and Kane...and Monty and Harper.”

She searched his face, very much aware of how much the loss of his sister effected him.

His body relaxed as she let him off the hook about his sister, unlike some, who even dared to put up a fight about it with him lately. Discussions about whether Octavia's alive or not. Being judged for the fact that he chose not to be at the service, it made him feel lonely.

After a silence he blinked his eyes and came up with the sweetest idea.

“Would you like it, if I give them the Travelers Blessing?” just like Kane used to do, his father figure.

Clarke started to cry right away “That would be so beautiful.” His arm moved around her, to comfort her, she sobbed “You're so sweet.”

The feeling he got when he felt her hand on his back, gently stroking him. After a longing look at his side he cleared his throat and started...You could hear, it came straight from the heart, a little tremble in his voice. He made each word sound so meaningful:

_In peace may you leave this shore_

_In love, -_ he glanced at her-

_May you find the next_

_Safe passage on your travels_

_Until our final journey to the ground_

_May we meet again_

Clarke mouthed the last sentence with him and after the Blessing they immediately turned to hug each other again...A long hug, as he whispered in her ear “At least we still have each other.”

While her head was resting on his chest for a bit, she looked up with a tiny smile on her face, to nod at him, confirming.

Suddenly their meeting took a surprising turn as he didn't want it to be to late to tell her:

“I heard you...You know?”

A deep frown appeared on her forehead, while he looked at her with glistening eyes.

“I heard you talking to your mom when I walked up to you, I- I didn't mean to hear what you've said, but I'm glad I did.” he paused...

“Clarke, I-”

“Bellamy...”

“No, this time you have to let me finish princess.” but it was quiet all of a sudden, kinda funny, but also hard to watch him struggle.

He groaned and looked away “Ugh I'm not good at this...” he felt one of her hands began to stroke his back again, to calm him.

“Hey it's ok, I have time.” she smiled, teasing him a little.

“You're good at interrupting princess. You know, I've tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen.” he teased back.  
After a deep sigh he managed to open up more. “...I've never felt this way before. You know? With a girl- a woman...And it might be hard to believe, but I- have never even said this to someone else before. Except of course, to my mom and my sist...”

That was to much, to emotional; talking about love and the ones he'd lost at the same time...He swallowed “It's not the same.”

Tears welled up in his eyes and she felt his chest move faster against her as he finally said it:

“I love you too”

Clarke's face lit up, a longing look, just before he started to kiss her softly, whispering against her lips “I've always loved you”


End file.
